Slovakia
'Basics' Slovakia has now 4 network providers and a few MVNOs: *'Orange' Slovakia *'Telekom' (a.k.a. Slovak Telekom, formerly T-Mobile) *'O2' (O2 Czech republic PPF owned) *'4ka' SWAN '''(2G and 4G/LTE only, no 3G) 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 900 and 2100 MHz, LTE has started in 2014 on all three major providers. 4G/LTE licences on 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz have been granted. A 4th provider called SWAN started in 2015 with 4G/LTE on 1800 MHz only. At the end of 2017 O2 covers 93% of population, Orange 90%, T-Mobile 93% and 4ka about 70% of the population with 4G/LTE. The 3 major network operators all run MVNOs closely attached for youth or special markets: '''FunFón '''on Orange, '''Tesco mobile on O2 and Juro 'on Telekom. Additionally '''Slovanet '''runs at TD-LTE network on 3500 MHz (band 42) for mobile broadband. It's not open to prepaid customers and focuses on providing broadband access in underserved rural areas of the country. That's why it's not mentioned any further. SIM cards in Slovakia require registration which may take some time and is possible via an online website (not instant) or in person in an operator's store, where you need to show your passport. Slovakia is part of the EU, where from June 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced. In most European countries you can now 'roam like at home' at domestic rates rather than excessive roaming rates. Some operators have opened up only a part of their portfolio for EU roaming so far or impose some limitations. For specifics about the new regulation check the European Union chapter and every provider below. 'Orange 'Slovakia Orange is the market leader in Slovakia with the most customers. It's 3G covers more than 94% of the population.The 3G network operates in 2100 Mhz - UMTS Band 1 and in some rural areas also on 900 Mhz - UMTS band 8(UMTS900). It has started 4G/LTE in 2014 on 800 and 2600 MHz and covers 90% in 2017: Orange Coverage Map. 4G/LTE has been opened for data packages from the start of the LTE network in 2014. 'Availability ''' The SIM card is called '''Prima and available for 10 EUR (sometimes reduced to 5 EUR in promotions) with 10 EUR credit at their stores and outlets (Store locator - fill in town name). You have to show a photo ID. Mini, micro and nano SIMs are available. You can top-up your Orange mobile account at the Orange points of sale or using top-up scratch cards available all over the country or online. 'Data feature packs' There will be no data, as long as you don't buy one of their new packages for 30 days now open to 4G/LTE. Packages are valid for 30 days and don't renew themselves. Internet is cut off once data are depleted. Buying a new package before validity of the old has expired, rolls over remaining data into the new period set by the purchase date. Activation is by text to 474 or online on your account. Packages are allowed to be used in 4G/LTE network now too. EU roaming Allowances of their new packages are valid for EU roaming without any surcharges. 'More information' *APN: internet *Website in Slovak: http://www.orange.sk 'Telekom' (Slovak Telekom, formerly T-Mobile) Telekom a.k.a. Slovak Telekom, formerly T-Mobile is the 2nd mobile provider and still the biggest telecommunications company in the country. It has a pretty good coverage and started 2013 with 4G/LTE at LTE band 3 (1800 Mhz),later on LTE band 7 (2600 FDD) deployed usually in few cities like Bratislava, Kosice and near Ukraine boarder and LTE band 20 (800 FDD) which is deployed everywhere in Slovakia. It is primary LTE band,except east boarder with Ukraine. Which is now open for prepaid and covers 93% of population in 2017: Coverage map. 4G+/LTE+ started in late 2015 with speeds up to 300 Mbps and is available only in larger towns. Please note that 3G/UMTS network operates only in UMTS band 1 - 2100 Mhz (UMTS2100). Telekom doesn't operates 3G/UMTS network in UMTS band 8 - 900 Mhz (UMTS900)!. 'Availability ' The SIM card is called "Easy" and is available for 9 EUR with 9 EUR credit at their stores and outlets (Store locator) at Tesco supermarkets and department stores Nay Elektrodom. You have to show a photo ID. Mini, micro and nano SIM are available. You can top-up at points of sale, online or using top-up scratch cards available all over (at petrol stations, supermarkets, post offices, etc.). To check remaining credit, call *111#. For remaining data call *122# or visit link 'Default data rate' This default rate on Easy is 0.10 € per MB. After reaching 0.50 € within one calendar day (00:00 - 23:59), no further charges are made during that day and you can use up to 200 MB. You can refill another 200 MB by texting 'ESTE200' to 12330. When roaming within EU/EEA on default rate, only 0,14 GB can be used free of charge, more data is subject to surcharge of 0.007 € / MB. Default data rate is a good choice, if your consumption is balanced throughout the month as you get approximately up to 6 GB per month for 15 € and you are not charged on days, when you don't use the internet at all. 'Data feature packs' Alternatively, following data packages are available, which can be used throughout the EU/EEA without any surcharge: For activation text code to 12330. Only the monthly packages auto-renew. To disable auto-renew text 'GIGA VYP' to 12330. To the monthly packages you can add extra 500 MB for 1 € by texting 'ESTE500' to 12330 up to 4 times per month. Data is throttled to 0.6 Mbit/s otherwise for overuse. Unused data can be transferred with auto-renewal or by subscribing to 7 days package again to the next period. The two monthly packages may come with 0.5 GB bonus data in promotions. For unlimited streaming the new StreamOn extra package has been introduced for 1 EUR per day. It works with these apps: YouTube, Apple Music, Deezer, Spotify, Tidal, Digi GO, Magio GO, Markiza Videoarchiv and some radios. Additionally it gives 200 MB for internet use. All 3rd party sites like advertisements will be deducted from your general data allowance. This package is valid only until midnight each day. To activate send STREAMON to 12330 or visit m.telekom.sk/easy/balicky. Package can be used in EU/EEA countries without surcharges up to an unspecified FUP. EU roaming When you use data roaming for the first time, you should be redirected to Telekom's website, where you'll get a choice of data roaming packages, or default rate. Until you make this choice, you won't be able to use data roaming. If you're not redirected automatically, visit http://m.telekom.sk/travel/ using your browser. You can also use this page to change your selection if you decide to do so later. While you're staying in the EU/EEA, it is a good idea to choose default rate: This will basically mean the same prices as in Slovakia, except that "daily rate" will be capped at 0.14 GB (and a charge of 0.007 EUR per MB applies afterwards). If you have purchased a domestic data package, it will be available in all EU/EEA countries without any surcharges or limits. Selecting data roaming packages within EU/EEA is not a good idea as they are much worse value than domestic ones. For example, by choosing domestic package you can get 1 GB for 5.99 EUR and use these data without any limits throughout the EU/EEA. If you opt for a data roaming package, you won't get a better rate than 15 EUR for only 500 MB of data. 'More information' *APN: internet *Website in Slovak: http://www.telekom.sk 'O2 '(O2 Slovakia) O2 in Slovakia, run by the Czech division of O2, has the 3rd network in the country with 1.86 million subscribers in 2016. The company itself doesn't belong to the Telefónica group anymore and is only allowed to use the O2 brand in franchise until 2022. Telefonica owns only 5% share in O2 Czech Republic. The mother of O2 Slovakia. 3G (UMTS) network offers speeds up to 14,4 Mb/s and 2 Mb/s. Primary band is UMTS band 1 - 2100 Mhz (UMTS2100). But in rural areas and cities also UMTS band 8 - 900 Mhz (UMTS900). UMTS network reaches up to 70% of population not area of Slovakia. 4G/LTE has started on 800 MHz - LTE band 20 as primary LTE band. The 1800 Mhz - LTE band 3 will be deployed this year. LTE network is available for prepaid: Coverage map. In 2018 their LTE network covers 93% of the population with speeds up to 73 Mbps. In 2016 they acquired new spectrum on 3500 MHz (band 42) TD-LTE, They use for fixed LTE internet in postdpaid product Internet na Doma. Max. speed for depends on data package. 'Availability' Their prepaid SIM has been replaced by O2 Voľnosť available online for 2 EUR with 2 EUR credit and at their stores and outlets (Store locator) . You need an ID document for purchase. Mini SIM, micro SIM and nano SIM are available. Top-ups can be made online and at retail outlets - stations of Slovnaft, OMV Shell or Agip networks, in certain COOP Jednota and GG Tabak stands with O2 logo; or via recharge coupons (from €8 to €20 ) bought in O2 stores - on your phone dial the following *133*<14-digit coupon PIN>#. In the first 3 months the face values of all top-up credits will be increased by 25% as a bonus. 'Default data rate' The default rate enabled on both tariff lines is the daily rate: for 0.50 EUR per calendar day (0-24h), you get 250 MB of data. The first 50 KB are free, from 50 KB onwards up to 250 MB you'll be charged 0.50 EUR. This same data rate is valid on O2 in the Czech Republic. You can refill another 250 MB by texting 'INTERNET OBNOVA' to 999222. If you use this daily package for roaming in the EU/EEA, the first 150 MB can be used without additional surcharge, after that (151 MB - 250 MB) each MB is for an additional surcharge of 0.72c/MB. 'Data feature packages' On the new O2 Voľnosť ''plans there is only one data package: * 1 GB: 5 EUR, activation: 'VOLNET A', deactivation: 'VOLNET D' to 99222For activation text code to 99222. Package will renew automatically. To stop text same code replacing A by D. Max speed it 25 Mbit/s. '' EU roaming Data package is valid in the EU/EEA without surcharges. The default daily rate only applies to O2 networks in Slovakia and roaming on O2 in the Czech Republic. Elsewhere in the EU 0.924c per MB are charged instead as default rate. 'More information' *APN: o2internet *Website in Slovak: http://www.o2.sk 4ka ('''by Swan)' Swan Multimedia is a triple-play operator who has won the 4th LTE license in the country. It started in 2015 with 4G/LTE on 1800 MHz (band 3) only and is covering about 70% of population in 2017. Coverage map is available here (click on "Mapa dostupnosti služieb)". Due to 1800 MHz limitation its LTE can not fully penetrate buildings/cars. Therefore, some people report problems with the network even on places with some coverage. It has the lowest prices in Slovakia, but has also a significantly lower coverage. Swan markets their prepaid products under the brand name 4ka (Štvorka''). As the operator doesn't have its own network all over the country yet, it provides national roaming services through Orange's network. Up to 2018 this was in 2G and up to 300 kbps only. From February 2018 roaming is too on Orange's 3G network. Availability 4ka SIM cards are available at Slovak Post offices (map: click on SIM karty). Their SIM card is sold for 4 € with the same credit on. Card and credit validity is for 16 months from the last top-up. Recharge vouchers can be found at all Post offices and more shops between 4-16 €. To top-up type *111**#. It's also possible to top-up online, by credit or debit card. Check balance by typing *55#. Data feature packages Basic rate is EUR 0.01 per MB. This rate is valid in Swan and Orange networks, and also in roaming in European Union. Additionally they now offer these monthly data packages: * 4G Giga: 1 GB - EUR 2. This package applies on both native 4G network of Swan and it's national roaming partner, Orange (2G/3G only). For activation text 'GIGA' to 950, to stop 'GIGA STOP'. *''Slobota Dáta (Freedom Data): unlimited 4G network of Swan and 1 GB roaming on Orange (2G, 3G): EUR 12. All roaming overuse is at EUR 0.01 per MB. For activation text 'SDATA' to 950, to stop text 'STOP'. They introduced new combo packages called ''Slobota (Freedom) with 1 GB data in 4ka and Orange networks (overuse at EUR 0.01 per MB) and a voice/SMS allowance: *''Sloboda 100: 100 mins/SMS to all domestic networks: 5 EUR, activation: 'S100' to 950 **this pack can be added by a 10 GB add-on for the 4ka LTE network only: 3 EUR, activation: 'PLUS' *''Sloboda 300: ''300 mins/SMS to all domestic networks: 9 EUR, activation: 'S300' to 950 **this pack can be added by a 15 GB add-on for the 4ka LTE network only: 3 EUR, activation: 'PLUS' *''Sloboda ''∞: unlimited mins/SMS to all domestic networks: 17 EUR, activation: 'SN' to 950 **this pack can be added by an unlimited add-on for the 4ka LTE network only: 3 EUR, activation: 'PLUS' All packages auto-renew after 30 days and can be stopped by texting 'STOP' to 950. '''EU roaming' 4ka is exempt from EU roaming regulations and doesn't give out domestic data packages for EU roaming. A default rate of 0.01 € per MB is applied instead. They have released this EU roaming pack: * 500 MB roaming for 15 days in the EU/EEA: EUR 5, activation: text 'EUDATA 1' to 950 More information * APN: internet * Website: http://www.4ka.sk/ 'FunFón' (on Orange) FunFón uses Orange network (see above) in 2G, 3G and since 2015 in 4G/LTE with speeds up to 225 Mbps. Availability It's sold at Orange stores. The initial package costs 7 € with the same credit loaded. Top-ups can be made with recharge cards or online with international credit cards like Visa or MasterCard. Top-ups of 3 or 5 EUR stay valid for 30 days, of 7 EUR or more for 120 days. Data options The default tariff is allowing high-speed data at 0.07 EUR per MB with a maximum of 0.40 EUR per calendar day for up to 200 MB with max speed at 7.2 Mbps, then reduced to 128 kbps speed. It's possible to buy another 200 MB of data for 0.40 EUR by texting 'DUPLA' to 919. These packages can't be used in the EU. A 1 GB high-speed package (gigofka) valid for 30 days is offered for 5 EUR. Internet is cut off once data are depleted. Another package of 1 GB can be purchased for 3 EUR. Unused data are not transferable to next month. To activate with auto-renewal text "GIGA AP" to 919. For one time only activation text "GIGA AJ" to 919. For additional data text "DALSI1GB" to 919. To stop the autorenewal text "GIGA DP" to 919. Once depleted, the internet is cut off. To check remaining data text STAV to 919. EU roaming The domestic domestic rates apply to EU roaming. More information * APN: orangewap * APN for iPhone: internet * Website; https://www.funfon.sk/ 'Tesco mobile' (on O2) Tesco mobile is a joint venture between the UK chain and O2 in Slovakia. It uses O2's network in 2G, 3G and since 2016 4G/LTE too (see O2). Availability Their prepaid SIM cards are called Bodka (meaning dot). They are available from Tesco supermarkets, priced at 3.90 EUR with 3.90 EUR credit. For store locator click on the small map down right. Top-ups are at Tesco's for 5, 10 or 15 EUR. Top-ups of 5 EUR stay valid for 40 days, 6-14 EUR for 90 days and 15 EUR or more for 180 days. To check remaining credit, text to 99222 "Spotreba". Be aware that for online top-ups you'll need to have a Slovak-issued credit or debit card. Data options Their default data rate is 200 MB per day for 0.39 EUR on a calendar day (0-24h). You can refill another 200 MB by texting 'INTERNET OBNOVA' to 99222. You can activate a automatic renewal by texting "OBNOVA A" to 99222 and deactivate by texting "OBNOVA D", From September 2017 Tesco offers three new monthly data packs for its prepaid card of the Bodka ''plan: For activation text code to 99222. Each package is auto-renewed and has automatic data top-up turned on for 3€ / 1 GB (500 MB for the smallest package) charged once data are depleted. Unused data will be transferred to next month only with active data top-up. To disable automatic data top-up text 'NAVYSOVAT D' to 99222. Data works not only on the 4G/LTE network, but also on 3G and 2G networks in Slovakia and the EU. '''EU roaming' Allowances of the daily rate and the monthly packs up to 2.6 GB can be used for EU roaming. Beyond this volume data will be charged at 0.924c per MB. More information * APN: o2internet * Website in English: https://www.tescomobile.sk/en/ Juro! '''(on Telekom) Juro! started in 2016 as new low-cost subsidiary on the network of Slovak Telekom in 2G and 3G with speeds up to 42 Mbit/s, no 4G/LTE yet. Upload speeds are up to 5.8 Mbit/s. It's marketed as "people's operator" and advertises with folkloric motives. 3G network operates only in UMTS band 1 - 2100 Mhz. '''Availability Their SIM card can be ordered online sent to a Slovak address or bought in a shop with their logo like Tesco supermarkets or Telekom stores (list). It's sold for 5 €, in promotions reduced to 2 € and contains 5 € credit pre-loaded for a start. You can top-up on their website or buy vouchers in shops or terminals at OMV and Slovnaft stations and COOP of 5 or 10 EUR. With a coupon enter *191*# . As a promotion Juro! gives 25% bonus on your first top-up, 50% on your second and 75% on your third. Check credit by *191#. It's valid for 365 days after the last top-up. Data options Default rate is 0.05 EUR per MB in Slovakia and roaming the EU. If you top-up your credit by at least 5 EUR during the first 30 days of your SIM card, a discounted rate of 0.02 MB per MB will be charged for 30 days in Slovakia, not in the EU. With daily internet when the user reaches a data consumption of 0.20 EUR, they will get 100 MB data to use by the end of the day. If this is not sufficient, they can buy another 100 MB of data for 0.20 EUR by texting 'ESTE100' to 909. In October 2017 a new weekly data package was added: * 500 MB for 7 days: 2 € For activation text code to 'DATA 500' to 909. It can be activated multiple times and each purchase extends the validity of remaining data and rolls over remaining data into new package. However, this is not an auto-renewable package and it will expire once data is depleted or by reaching end of validity period. EU roaming The daily rate will be charged up to 0.20 EUR for 57 MB in EU roaming. From 57-100 MB per day a surcharge of 0.7c/MB applies. Beyond 100 MB per day roaming will be cut off. Allowances of the 500 MB weekly package can be used within the EU without surcharges. More info * APN: internet * Website in Slovak: http://www.juro.sk/ Category:Europe Category:Country Category:O2 Category:Orange Category:T-Mobile Category:3/18